With You
by necro azuika
Summary: Crystal starts to regret the rejection she put upon yugi, will she appologize? will Yugi ever forgive her? Songfic Yugi/OC


Note: I know I know, there are Yugi fans out there who are gonna hate this but oh well. It's based on the Rps I do with my friend Chaos. It's a songfic for Yu-Gi-Oh! And the song is "With You" by Linkin Park. You know the drill, no I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I do not Own Linkin Park. I just own the OC in here Crystal. Well hope you like it, those that have read my songfics in the past and loved them are gonna be in for a real treat  
  
"Why don't I like him?" Crystal asks herself quietly while pushing up her glasses and moving her bangs out of the way still braiding her blond hair. "What's not to like about him? I mean, it is scary that the lil' guy hugged me" Flashback of Crystal and Yugi fades in with Crystal holding a sledgehammer and poking a crying Yugi "Hey, don't cry, it's alright" she softly puts a hand on his shoulder comforting "What's wrong?" "Michelle doesn't like me" he sniffles "And I like her" "Forget about her" Crystal tosses back her bangs and scoffs "She's just a girl anyway, it'll be okay you'll get over it. By the way, how'd you get your hair that way?" "Oh just a little gel, little dye, it was an accident really." Yugi keeps talking while Crystal nods darkly smashing a glass ball making black gunk get on her sledgehammer "Alright Danger-Move, do your stuff! DECAY!!!" Crystal then slams her sledgehammer Danger-Move down onto the ground causing it to go black  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
Flash back fades out and Crystal twiddles her fingers while looking out the window into the rain "I like the rain, it's dreary, cold and dark, like me" Crystal sighs and looks away as flashback fades in again.  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Could you not hug me Yugi? I don't like the feel of false hope" Crystal says to a clinging Yugi. "But I like you!" Yugi nuzzles up against Crystal. A tear falls onto him as Yugi looks up at her "Hmmm?" "I don't think it'll work out," Crystal says darkly. "I'm sorry but this can't happen"  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
So even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
"Why?" Yugi asks with those big bright violet eyes. "Why can't we?" "I'm evil Yugi, I've been told that ever since day one, you're a big ball of hope and love. Who am I, I'm just a shadow of death" Crystal turns away about ready to cry, "No you're not, you're nice! And those people don't know what they're talking about!" Crystal looks at him sadly "I'm sorry, but it won't work out" "Nothing ever works out!" Yugi shouts then runs away crying  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
  
Crystal grabs an umbrella heading outside and walks in the rain. She looks down into a puddle, a reflection of herself blinking tearfully at it. "How could you?!" Her reflection shouts at her "How could you tear away a person's dreams like that! You ought to be maimed and gouged of your heart" "But I didn't mean to" Crystal replies rather guilty "I suggest you go and say sorry, you know you like him and you didn't even give him a chance" Crystal blushes and stomps into the puddle as the reflection ripples away  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi stops walking and turns to Crystal, and gives her a questioned look. "Where are you going?" Crystal asks rather interested "Off to my friends, why?" "I just. can I come with you?" She looks down blushing under the umbrella, the rain has stopped now "Sure! I don't see why not" Yugi replies happily "Come on!" He starts running motioning Crystal to follow. Crystal just follows wondering what will happen next.  
  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
  
with you  
  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes 


End file.
